Powers of love
by animefan rikku
Summary: Two new students come into Kira's class. Some things are normal until Rei starts canceling dates with Kira. Kira starts getting suspisious and things get crazy. Plez review. its my first fan fic
1. New people

Authors note: This is my first frantic. So.please review!! In Mars I have only read up to vol. 8 or so, so if you read more, this may not be up to date. Sry. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mars or any of its characters.  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
A lot of girls were jealous, even after a year we have been together. Well, we haven't really been going out, but in a way we were "together". Last year was going to be a normal year until Rei came along and we started to hang around each other. Just the thought of him, makes my heart leap. You really can't blame me. What wasn't there to like? His golden hair, his beautiful face, his smooth personality, everything about him was perfect. Well, maybe with an exception of his dark past. With his mom's mysterious death, his father persistence, and his twin brother committing suicide in font of him. You wouldn't have thought about anything gone wrong in his life until you really got to know him.  
  
I really didn't think I would EVER like him. I mean I thought he was a hoodlum and a horney bad boy. Well, guess what? It is true, except I have gotten to know the real Rei Kashino. He may be a bad boy but he can be a real nice guy.  
  
Anyways, I sit in my class room just drawing on a scrap piece of paper while waiting for the teacher to come in. He was running late, which was kind of weird, because most of the time he is on time. There was a substitute but she was kinda soft and the class was just talking, while she was making a failing attempt to settle them down.  
  
Finally our teacher came in followed by a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing a baggy shorts and t-shirt and a brunet female wearing a short skirt and a reveling top.  
  
"Class get into your seats and pay attention." the teacher ordered us. He went to his desk in the front of the class which was always neat and orderly. Then he placed his briefcase on his desk and opened it.  
  
When the class finally settled down he spoke again, "Class this is our two new classmates, Ien and Sana. They will be joining us for the rest of the year. Ien. Sana would you like to say anything about your selves?"  
  
Ien had spoken first, "Um.Yo. My name is Ien and I come from-" I soon realized that he was Ien Suzume! He was a really famous to painters and to anybody else that cared about art and one of my favorite painters. In our art studio we have a couple of his paintings of his.  
  
"I like to paint and play sports. And that's it." He finally finished.  
  
Behind me Harumi whispered, "And a total hotty." I laughed. Even though she went out with Tasuya she always thought some guy was cute, but always stayed faithful to Tasuya.  
  
When Sana came up to speak all of the guys started to whistle and hollered. She blushed hard.  
  
"Uh...hi. My name is Sana. I was a previous cheerleader in my other school and I like to shop. Um. also," then she said with confidence, "I am single!" There were more and louder screams and hollering.  
  
Harumi sighed and said silently, "Show off." I knew she was rolling her eyes too. It was just a typical Harumi thing to do.  
  
"Now seating."the teacher pondered out loud, "Let's see.OH YES! Ien you can be seated." he then looked up from his seating chart, "the Left of Kira Aso. Kira raise your hand. And Sana.on the right of Harumi. Harumi raise your hand." Then the teacher started with the day assignment. Ien then started to his seat. In a weird way I felt nervous. Not that I liked him or anything but, come on seriously, how would you feel if your favorite singer or actor sat next to YOU!  
  
"Okay class you will be assigned partners for your project. It will be due in a week. Now the partners will be." He listed all of the students except me. I guessed I would be last. A guy was assigned with Sana, and boy was he happy. A lot of groans from the guys that weren't picked to be with her. And then finally, "Kira will be assigned with Ien." Ien looked over and said, "Can't wait." It was kind of odd. I wasn't expecting THAT kind of response.  
  
I was glad the bell rang so I could talk to Harumi and most importantly.Rei. I was always one of the last people out the door because most people wanted to get to lunch while all the good food was still there. When I got out, I met up with Hirumi and we headed for the cafeteria.  
  
"So what do you think of the new people? Ien looks cute, no?" Hirumi asked me before we headed into the cafeteria.  
  
"He seems okay. He's kinda cute." I couldn't believe what I was talking about. Normally I would feel uncomfortable talking about these things but hanging with Harumi, Rei, and Tatsuya made me for comfortable and confidant.  
  
"Who's cute? You must be talking about me!" said a similar voice that made me blush.  
  
"Oh, hi Rei." Said Harumi cheerfully. I think she still likes him, even though she likes Tatsuya a whole lot. Maybe she doesn't like him as much since she gave up on breaking Rei and I apart. Don't know.  
  
"Hi Rei!" I said. He looked at me with a boyish grin that always without a doubt made me smile and happy. Then Tatsuya came and joined us. br pWe came threw the line and sat our unusual table. It was going how it usually was. Rei making corny jokes, Harumi and me laughing at them, and Tatsuya making a follow up joke, that made us all laugh.  
  
When Ien came up out of nowhere saying, "So this must be the famous Kira the artiest and Rei the charmer."  
  
We all looked at him. "Um.I guess." I replied shyly. I still get nervous around other people.  
  
"Yah, so?" Rei asked kind of getting tense.  
  
"Can I sit with you guys?" he asked while sitting down.  
  
"Yah, sure." Harumi said.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can go to the library and do our project?" he asked.  
  
"Project?" Rei asked looking over from Ien to me. I felt a bit nervous because I knew Rei hated to be outside the loop of information.  
  
"Yes Rei. It's only a project for first bell." I told him looking down at my lap.  
  
"So how about it?" he asked once more.  
  
"Um...if you don't mind Rei?"  
  
"No. got to go." Rei said shortly. I sighed. I hated it when Rei was like this. He always walked when he didn't like the situation. Either that our hit someone or something.  
  
"Yah, sure." I replied looking at the direction Rei left.  
  
"Okay, cool. See you later." Replying while getting up and leaving.  
  
So.how do you like it? So, is Ien bad news or just a friendly face? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! Next Chapter will be better. 


	2. Projects and fights

Authors Note: Plez Review. Also I read up to 11 now so if you haven't read up to 11 then these fan fics will have some spoiling information. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mars or any of its characters nor do I claim to.  
  
The story:  
  
I hadn't seen Rei all day. I figured he just left school. I wasn't really surprised of that. It just bugged me that Rei didn't really like me talking to other boys. I mean I don't go huffing and puffing when Rei is talking to other girls. *sigh* I wasn't really mad at him. I guess Rei will have to live with it. I mean, I am not doing anything wrong so.*sigh* I just want to forget about it. It would just get me sadder. I hated it when I thought someone hated me. Especially if it was Rei.  
  
Anyways, the school day was finally over and I packed my things and left school, heading toward the library to meet up with Ien, it wasn't that far so I just walked.  
  
When I had finally got there, I looked around for Ien. I couldn't find him so I just went to the shelves looking for books related to our project assignment. I didn't want to spend anymore time there that I had to. It's not because of Ien, but because I was hoping I could go to the mall with Harumi. I had told her if I got out of there at a good time I'd go with her. I had found a couple books that were okay for the researching and soon looking for a table that would allow me to have a lot of room and also be in clear view so Ien could find me. I found a suitable table when I saw Ien. He glanced over at me and I smiled and waved. When he noticed me, he smiled and came over.  
  
"Hey, sorry I was late. I was trying to find the president of the art club." He said still smiling at me.  
  
"Oh. I am the president of the art club. How can I help you?" I asked officially. I took art club presidency seriously.  
  
"You are?" He asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Okay, cool. I was just wondering if I could sign up. I was looking in the art room wondering if the president may be there and then I saw a couple of pictures I drew and I saw a couple that were yours. You have a lot of talent Kira Aso." He told me.  
  
All I did was blush and murmur, "Thank you." I got a lot of compliments, but never from a famous artist especially from him. It made me blush harder.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Anyways, I see that you started without me, so we will just get right in." he said casually. The coolness in his voice was almost like Rei's. *sigh* A lot of things reminded me of Rei. I really hope he isn't too mad.  
  
A couple of hours went by and we were more than half way done with our essay. "Whew. I am beet. Let's finish this tomorrow, okay?" Ien said lying back on his chair.  
  
"Sure." I replied. I got up and we both started collecting books to put back away.  
  
When I had finally got home it was already late. My step dad had moved in, because my mom thought it was the right thing to do. Even though she knew that he rapped me. He had taken my innocents away from me. I still hated him for ever doing that.  
  
"Hey honey, you're just in time for supper. Your friend Harumi called a couple times asking to go to the mall with you, then Rei called saying that you needed to call him once you got home." Said my mother greeting me.  
  
My step dad called from afar, "Hey Kira. How was your day?" I had ignored him and went into the kitchen to help my mother set up the table.  
  
Supper was chow-main and rice. It was really good. All of my mom's cooking was wonderful. I finished off my plate and put it in the dish washer. Then I went upstairs to call Rei. I closed my door and jumper onto my bed, dialed Rei's phone number and listened to the ringing. "Hello?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Rei, it's me, Kira. I got a message saying you wanted me to call you." I had stated.  
  
"Hmm.? Oh yes, that's right. I did. Hey Kira." he started sleepily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's the deal with Ien or whatever his name is?" he asked.  
  
"What about him? He is JUST my project partner. Why are you getting all suspicious? Don't you trust me? I mean." I asked him kind of getting annoyed.  
  
"Hey! I was just asking. Its not that I don't trust you. I don't trust him. I mean.I don't trust any guy." Rei explained.  
  
"Oh...I get it. Well, don't worry. He is no match for you." I assured him.  
  
"Okay. Cool. Well see ya tomorrow. I love you." He said waiting for my response.  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
Then I heard a click of the phone. And I too hung up the phone. I sat there in my bed just thinking about different things in my life. What has happened, what is happening, and what will happen. I finally got tired and went to sleep.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I hit my alarm clock off. It was time to wake up and get ready for school. I took a shower and got dressed. I picked out a skirt and a sleeveless shirt. I braided my hair and went downstairs to eat.  
  
"Morning dear." My mother greeted.  
  
"Morning sunshine." My stepfather greeted after her. I again ignored him. He realized I still wasn't going to talk to him he sighed and continued to read his paper.  
  
"Breakfast is up, Kira."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
I sat down at the table and mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I inhaled the delicious smell of it.  
  
"Hmmmm..yummy." I told her.  
  
"Eat up Kira; you don't want to be late for school now. Do you?" Dad told me in a "Look! I don't care if you like me or not but I still am the boss." Sort of way.  
  
"Kira, listen to your father." My mom said. Before I knew it I was yelling, "HE ISNT MY FATHER!!!! HE NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE! SO DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!!"  
  
My mother was taken back and I could see tears forming at her brown eyes.  
  
"Mom.I am so sorry.I didn't mean.I am." I was trying to say but the words never made much sense.  
  
"YOUNG LADY! It doesn't matter if I am not YOUR father but you will never, and I repeat NEVER speak to your mother like that!!!!" My step dad snapped at me.  
  
Tears went down my mother's delicate skin.  
  
"Mom.I am.so."  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!!!" My step dad yelled at me. Thinking I was ignoring him still.  
  
"OUT!!!!"  
  
I ran out the door, grabbing my backpack from the floor just in time. By the time I was outside, I was crying badly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Please read chapter 3! Because it will be more on the subject of school and friend matters. 


	3. Carnival games and rides

Disclaimer: Mars is not mine.or any of its characters. SO NO SUEING!  
  
Thanx for the reviews I got. Please review! You can be brutally honest about it. I can take it. Well anyways I hope you like this chapter.  
  
The story:  
  
I reached school, trying with all my might trying to stop the tears so Rei and Harumi don't worry. I just hated it when they did.  
  
"Hey Kira! What's up, my girlfriend." Rei said jokingly.  
  
He saw my puffy, blood-shot eyes and his boyish grin faded.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked putting his arms around my waist.  
  
"I didn't mean too.it was just an accident!! I didn't mean to yell at her! I really didn't! You have to believe me!" I said all at once, crying harder and harder by the second.  
  
"Hold on! Wait a minute! Kira.start at the beginning." He said patiently.  
  
"Okay.you see I was sitting at the table eating breakfast right?" I started  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well." and I explained it all.  
  
At the end Rei just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Just, when you get home, explain it to your mom. And she'll forgive you. You have every right to be upset. I mean, I hate it too if that happened to me. Course I probably do more than yelling." he finally said. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, Rei." I kissed him right after.  
  
"No prob." He replied still grinning.  
  
"So anyways, what are you doing for spring break?" Rei asked me to change the mood.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well maybe you and I can go to the mountains. Just you and me."  
  
"The mountains! That sounds so cool! Sure I'd love to but I have to ask my parents." I told him excitedly.  
  
"Great. But Kira," he started. "Yes?"  
  
"Please pack light because we will be using my bike." He explained.  
  
I laughed and said, "Okay.I will."  
  
We then laughed together for no good reason. I guess it was the mood that was making us do that.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!! I am SOOOO late for class!!!!" I panicked.  
  
"Hey, Kira." Rei stopped me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's just skip." He asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I don't like skipping." I told him.  
  
"I know but come on. Your project is with Ien or whatever his name right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is.well sure." I folded in.  
  
"Great! You know? There is a carnival near in town. Want to go?" He asked me.  
  
"I loved to go." I replied  
  
And we headed off to the carnival without getting stopped by any teachers to my relief, because I didn't want to explain why I wasn't in class. If I hadn't known Rei I most likely won't be doing this but I had a feeling like I could go anywhere and do anything as long as Rei was there. It was simple.I am in love with him. Everything about him makes me love him more and more. Even if his past is dark.it doesn't matter to me.  
  
When we arrived to the carnival, I was shocked at how big it was. I mean I have been to many before, but never like this!!! Rei took my hand and we ran off into the games and rides.  
  
Hey Kira, how about I win you a stuffed animal?" he asked me nodding toward a "How strong are you?"  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
"Okay great. I can win. Nobody can beat me." He said cocky like. I couldn't help but laugh. Rei always said he was the best, but never to much.  
  
As Rei got ready I sat down on a bench so I could see. "BANG!! DING DING! BANG!! DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS!!!" Is what I heard. Rei had won.I wasn't really surprised.he could hit hard. He came back, girls swarmed all around him begging for his number while there boyfriends stood there to grumble.  
  
"Sorry girls, I am taken." Rei explained looking at me smiling. He liked the fact girls drooled over him and piss off there boyfriends because of that.  
  
He was swamped with girls, so I decided to help him out. I walked over (kind of nervous because I have never done this, but Harumi said to do this when this happened). I walked over there, weaving threw the thousands of girls, and when I got up to Rei. I put my arms around him and we kissed.  
  
"Hey Kira." He said going with my plan.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." I said kissing him again. The girls backed off. Some of them had to get there boyfriends to hold them back. He gave me the bear he won and I said thank you. When they all left we both busted out laughing.  
  
"Hey. Let's go on some rides." I said after I gasped for breath.  
  
"Okay.sweet-ums" he said jokingly. We laughed some more, and we headed for the small rollercoasters.  
  
At the end I checked my watch. It was almost the end of school.  
  
"Hey Rei.we had better get back. School is almost over." I told him still looking at my watch.  
  
"Sure, but after one more ride." He asked  
  
"But we are going to be late!"  
  
"Please!" he pleaded with me with those puppy eyes.  
  
"Aw all right! Which one?" I asked.  
  
He put his hands in front of my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked smiling.  
  
"You cant see." He replied shortly, "keep walking. I will lead you to it."  
  
"Okay.where are you taking me?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Where will Rei take Kira? Find out in chapter 4 Please review. Chapter four will show more things. 


	4. Parties and Danger

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Again.I do NOT own mars or any of its characters  
  
Story:  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked Rei.  
  
"Almost.okay now open." He told me taking off his hands from my eyes and put them around my waist.  
  
I opened and it took me a second to get into focus. And there before me, was a cave that had a moat going into it. There was a boat in a shape of a swan and a sign above it in red and pink letters, "The Love Boat"  
  
"Oh my gosh Rei!!!" I said stunned.  
  
"Well it's not just for looks you know?" he said and no sooner we were running toward it.  
  
"Mom! I am home!" I yelled out. There was no response. "Mom? Are you home?" I asked looking around the house.  
  
I went into the kitchen to see if she was there. I saw a note there and it read:  
  
Kira,  
  
Me and your (a crossed out word that seemed like "dad") step dad are going out for dinner so here is some money to eat out. Enjoy!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Mom  
  
I went up stairs and called Rei if he wanted to go out to eat.  
  
"Hello Rei?" I asked.  
  
"Kira is this you? You missed me already?" he asked me.  
  
"You want to go out and eat?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh.um...Kira this is a bad time. Maybe later." He said. "Oh.okay. That's okay. Thanks anyways. Well bye. I lov-"I heard I click from the other side.  
  
He hung up! I couldn't believe it! Is he angry with me? Did I do something wrong? "Maybe something disconnected us. Maybe it was a mistake." I thought to myself.  
  
I took mom's old station wagon out of the garage and drove it to the nearest McDonald's. Okay it's not fancy but hey, McDonalds is food place and that's all that matters.  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds will this be for here or to go?" The cashier asked me with a fake smile. I read a sign on the register saying, "Am I smiling? If not you get a free meal deal." Go figure.  
  
"No thank you but I would like to have an" I was cut of by a friendly great from behind.  
  
"Kira? Is that you?"  
  
I turned around and there was Ien.  
  
"Hi Ien! What are you doing here?" I asked him in a stupidity.  
  
"Oh I am going to dance here. Just kidding. What do you think I am doing here? I am doing what anybody does here.eat." He said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry my head is kind of shutting down now." I explained.  
  
"Oh. that explains it." He said.  
  
"Well I haven't ordered yet. Have you?" he asked me.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well maybe I can take you out to eat. Unless your with your boyfriend." He offered.  
  
"Oh! Rei.no I am not with him right now. And I don't know.I don't think it would be right to." I said.  
  
"You mean.that Rei wouldn't like it. Oh come on, it's not like I am asking you out on a date. It's just going to be a friendly dinner. What do you say?" he asked me with the same puppy eyes that Rei used.  
  
I giggled, "Okay.sure." He grinned, "Great! Come on!" he dragged me out and we drove off in his convertible.  
  
We drove in silence. Neither said anything to each other. The only thing that was breaking the silence was the loud rock music. The song that was playing was "Simple Plan, I am addicted to you". The top of his 1990 white corvette was off and the wind was blowing my air to its natural rhythm. We turned into a house that was playing even louder music than the car was playing.  
  
"Okay, here we are." Ien said to me. I nervously got out. I wasn't sure of this place. It was unfamiliar to me. We entered the room and I soon realized it was a party.  
  
"I thought you were taking me to a restraint?" I asked him.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't realize you thought that. I just said I give you dinner." He told me.  
  
"I don't think I should be here." I told him heading for the door. He grabbed my arm, "Your not going anywhere."  
  
"Hey, let me go!" I yelled at him.  
  
He was much stronger than me and he dragged me more into the party. We were by the food table when we stopped. I slapped him across his face. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" I tried to slap him again but he caught my hand in time and held a strong grip, cutting off the circulation of my blood from on my hand.  
  
"You better be a good little girl and behave." He ordered me.  
  
"Let me go!" I tried again.  
  
"How many times to I have to say NO before it gets into your skull, bitch!" he yelled at me. He then shoved a glass of punch in my hands.  
  
"Now be good and drink up." He ordered me.  
  
I threw the punch at his face. He quickly wiped his face off the punch and yelled, "YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" I got really got scared.  
  
He grabbed my arm and led me upstairs. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What will happen? Please review. Review now or feel Bob's wrath!!! (Just kidding) Please review to tell me what you think. Please be honest. 


	5. Breaking the Ties

Thanx for all of the reviews. Here is the next chapter and after you read it.REVIEW!!!! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Disclaimer: Me no own Mars  
  
The story:  
  
I was more scared than ever. Ien had forced me up stairs. I started to cry and yell for help, but the music was way too loud for anyone to hear.  
  
"You forced this upon your self! If you had been a good little girl this wouldn't have happened.well actually it would. The punch is drugged. Oh well!" Ien explained.  
  
My hand was going numb because of how hard Ien was grabbing on. We got into a bedroom and he threw me on the bed. He approached me and I closed my eyes. All of a sudden I herd a different voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck away from her!!"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Rei punching Ien in the stomach. I got so relieved and I passed out.  
  
I opened my eyes and Rei was there above me. I was at his apartment and a sponge was on my forehead.  
  
"Rei? Rei! I am so glad you came." I sat up, "I got afraid."  
  
"What the hell where you thinking? Why were you with Ien in the first place?" He demanded to know.  
  
"Let me explain! I went to McDonald's to get a burger and then Ien showed up and asked me to have a friendly dinner somewhere else. Then he pulls up at a house and pulls me inside. And then." I explained.  
  
"Everything seems to happen to you Kira! You need to know how to defend your self! I can't be there all the time! You know, you are really pitiful." He yelled at me.  
  
I started to cry. It wasn't my fault; I was just brought up to not fight. Hey! Wait a minute!  
  
"How come you were there? Why were you at the party?" I asked him.  
  
"Um.er.Don't change the subject!" he said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You where with someone else, weren't you? Who has it?" I demanded.  
  
"Um.she doesn't mean anything to me, I promise." He assured me.  
  
"WHO WAS IT?" I asked once more. I was almost yelling at him.  
  
He didn't answer for a little while and then said slowly, "Sana."  
  
I cried harder. "I can't believe you Rei! I can't believe you would!"  
  
I ran out of the door, down the stairs, and out of the building. I herd Rei call after me but I ignored it. I cried and ran the whole way home. Mom and my step dad where home. I busted threw the door and ran to my room.  
  
"Kira? Are you okay?" my mom asked me from downstairs.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled to her. Then, for the whole night I cried and soon, I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I woke up to my alarm clock. My eyes were dried out from all the crying. I felt so stupid. Why did I think that Rei only liked me and no one else? My phone then ringed.  
  
It was Rei.  
  
"Kira! Please hear me out-" he started  
  
"WHY SHOULD I!? YOU CHEATED ON ME! WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU A CHANCE! I was faithful to you. I never even thought of anyone else the way I did to you." I yelled at the receiver.  
  
"Kira! You're taking this too seriously. She means nothing to me." Rei defended himself, "I know what I did was wrong but, honestly you take things too seriously."  
  
"Oh yah! How should I take this? Just lye back and allow you to cheat and use me? Well guess what? I am not! IT IS SO OVER!!!" and with that I hung up the phone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next Chapter is half way done. Sorry for the wait. I am sick with the flu so it has been keeping me away from the computer but I just took some medicine so I feel better.  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Makeover

Hello one and all. Thanx for the reviews.  
  
Puppetmonkey: I agree, it was kind of rushed. But have no fear this chapter is longer and no rushing. Thanx for reading.  
  
Blueseedfan: Thanx for reviewing! I am glad you liked it.  
  
Man: Thanx for reading and reviewing. Sorry this took awhile, been busy with other stuff.  
  
Now, all of you that have been reading this and not reviewing.*dramatic music starts* please, please, please review. It is the only way I can get better. I feel rejected when I don't get reviews. (j/k) *dramatic music ends*  
  
Now onto chapter 6 *a chorus of ooooo and ahhhhhhhh's *:  
  
"IT IS SO OVER!" The words I said made a mark. After all Rei has done for me and what I have done for him, it is over. I called Harumi.  
  
"Hello?" said a friendly voice.  
  
"Oh Harumi! It's awful!" I blurted out.  
  
"Kira? What's wrong?" asked Harumi worried.  
  
"I just broke up with Rei."  
  
"WHAT? Really? Why?"  
  
I explained what happened today, starting from the note to the break up. It seemed like forever until I was done. By the end I was crying, but I stopped. I remembered Rei's words about me being a wimp. It wasn't his exact words but basically that's what he meant.  
  
"Kira.I am so sorry. I feel sorry for you. I hope this goes by." Harumi tried to be sympathetic. She really wasn't good at the sympathy thing.  
  
"I am such a wimp. All I do is cry, cry, and cry. That's all I do. Poor little Kira needs Rei to help her get by. Kira, poor, pathetic, week Kira. I am so sick of it. But no more! For now on, I shall not shed one tear. I am going to fend for myself."  
  
I thought to myself that very thing.  
  
"Hey Harumi, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked my friend in mid- sentence. I really wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Sure." She said being kind of taken back. "Okay cool."  
  
"Hey Kira. You should cut your hair." Harumi told me.  
  
"Why?" I asked her, looking at my hair. I had never cut it in my life. I was kind of attached to it.  
  
"Because, it is a tradition for split up couples to cut there hair." She explained to me.  
  
"Um.I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on! It will be fun!" Harumi insisted.  
  
"Okay. I will come over." I told her.  
  
"Okay. How about you just stay over." She offered. I could tell she wanted me to take my mind off of Rei.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." I told her.  
  
"Bye." And we hung up. I got a few things packed and I headed out the door telling my parents I was going over to Harumi's house to stay over. I walked over to the closed McDonald's to get the station wagon from the parking lot. There was a piece of paper on it. It said that I needed to move the car or it would be towed. I threw the paper away and drove off. I reached Harumi's house in record time. Her family greeted me and she and I went up stairs.  
  
"Hey Harumi." I started while Harumi was cutting my hair.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"Well.I was just thinking about what Rei said about me being a wimp." I said to her.  
  
"Oh please! Don't listen to what that cheater has to say!" she told me sniping off a chunk of hair. I hadn't realized I had so much hair.  
  
"I know, but still. He is right. All I do is cry and wait on others to save me. So I was thinking about a makeover. Hopefully soon I can take a karate class. I really don't want to depend on people for protection and I want to try to a different look." I explained.  
  
"Oh! I get it now!" she said, "Okay Kira.want to look at your hair now?"  
  
My hair felt a lot of liter than it was. Harumi gave me a mirror and I looked into it. I had looked a lot different. My hair has shoulder length and it was wavy.  
  
"Wow Harumi! You did a great job!" I told her.  
  
"Thanks. Now lets get started on that makeover you where talking over."  
  
Harumi put in a CD and we listened to rock music while we worked over my appearance and attitude. ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ Thanx for reading my story. Hopefully this was better. Please review and tell me what ya think about it. Chapter 7 is on the way. 


	7. New Change & boyfriend

Chapter 7 *chorus of ooo's and ahhh's*  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Mars. Fuyumi Soryo stole my idea and published it before I could. *grumbles to self*  
  
Naw! I am just kidding. I didn't think of the idea.  
  
Winter holidays are great time for writing. So I am trying to get as much writing as I can.  
  
I am going to make another story, but I don't know what. I know it is going to be on anime thing. *ponders thought* *head starts to hurt*  
  
Anyways, I didn't get a lot of reviews, which is terrible. But I guess it is because of the whole holiday season thing. O well.I guess I have to wait *sigh*  
  
Anyways (again) I hope you like this Chapter. R+R plz. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Girl 1- "Oh-my-gosh! Did you see Kira?"  
  
Girl 2- "Yah! I did!"  
  
Girl 1- "What do you think made her do it?"  
  
Girl 2- "I dunno. I wouldn't have guessed she would have done that!"  
  
Girl 1- "Yah, Kira of all people."  
  
"Huh? Kira? What about her?" I (Rei) asked the two girls right beside me. I was kind of in one of those deep trances where you stare into space for a while. The word "Kira" had taken me away from this trance. I felt so bad about what I did. Which is kind of surprising. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but it was Kira. Kira was different. Kira was my first real love.  
  
Girl 1- "Oh-my-gosh! Don't tell me you haven't heard! I mean I thought you of all people would know. Being her boyfriend and all."  
  
Girl 2- "Yah. I don't think we should tell him. He should know and keep up with his own girl."  
  
I guessed she was the follower of girl 1.  
  
"I am her ex starting last night." I informed them, no getting ready for what I knew what was coming.  
  
Girl 1 & 2-"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH-MY-GOSH! OH-MY-GOSH! AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"SHUTUP! And tell me about Kira." I exclaimed getting annoyed. There was dead silence.  
  
Girl 1- "Find out for yourself you big meanie!"  
  
Girl 2- "Yah big meanie!"  
  
I started out as a walk and ended up as a run. I kept asking myself, "Is she hurt? Different? Sane?" I knew not of those answers but still asked them.  
  
I saw her, and gasped in surprise. She had inch lower of the chin length hair, which was dyed black with red tips. She had a mini black skirt with a red tube-top with a leather jacket. She had a chain necklaces and a black, leather chocker that had a spiked heart dangling from it. She had hoop ear rings on the first piercing. On the second there was a spiked earring. She was wearing black eyeliner, dark red lipstick with black outliner, and blush that made her face kind of pale. She had boots that came all of the way to her knees.  
  
O_O  
  
I walked up to Kira in shock.  
  
"Kira? Is that you?" I asked her.  
  
"What's it to ya?" she snapped at me.  
  
Wow! She never did that before.  
  
"Kira! What happened to you?" I asked.  
  
"Ya like? It is the new me so get used to it." She told me.  
  
"Kira.are you doing this because of the break up?" I asked her. There were some gasped from the audience.  
  
"HA! You only wish! Actually, it is because of you. You made me realize that being a good girl get's you no-where." She explained.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing? You never wore this before!" I said losing my mind inch my inch.  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't good enough for this," she said while people starting ooo-ing and laughing at her diss, "And who the hell are you to say what I should wear?"  
  
Hours past, and yet I still was in shock. It was the end of school. I saw Kira with Ien. Ien had a smirk on his face and Kira had this worried and horrid look on her face.  
  
When I got closer I heard from Ien, "I will tell everyone about your past if you don't go along with it."  
  
"Kira! Is this guy giving you problems?" I asked her confronting them.  
  
"No Rei! Go away!" she yelled at me.  
  
"Yah Rei! She isn't your girlfriend no more, she's mine." He said with a smirk, "Isn't that right, sweetheart."  
  
I noticed something when I looked back at Kira, she wasn't crying. Maybe it was because of the whole bad girl pose. I don't know.  
  
Kira slapped him. "I would never go out with a pig like you. I don't care if you tell everyone in this whole fucking world. I don't give a monkeys butt about it!" And with that she walked off.  
  
O_O  
  
I ran after her, grabbed her hand for her to stop walking.  
  
"Kira. What is going on? What the hell is with this guy and your bad girl thing? Come on Kira! I may not be your boyfriend, but I want to be your friend." I told her.  
  
She didn't look back at me. All she did was calmly said, "Go away Rei. Don't make me hate you." With that, she left.  
  
"Don't make me hate you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So. how do you like it? Please tell me what ya think. 


	8. Thinking about you

Chapter 8  
  
Thanx for all of the reviews. I wanted to see how people would react to the whole "Bad Kira". I guess you don't like it.  
  
Well I hope this chapter is good. R+R!  
  
This chapter has a lot of cussing in it. So don't read if you get offended by it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mars  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Don't make me hate you"  
  
They still rang in my head. How could Kira get this way? Who could have done this to her? And it then came to me, how could I be so stupid? He was going to pay for what he did to her.  
  
I rushed to Kira's class. I opened the door to the class and saw Ien next to Kira. I went down the aisle.  
  
"Mr. Kashino! What do you think you're doing here?" Asked the teacher. I didn't respond to him.  
  
I continued to walk toward Ien. I then got to him. I picked him up by with shirt, and threw him against the wall. I walked over to where he landed. He has clumped against the wall; he had his hand on his head because of the pain. I picked him up and punched him in the face. "How dare you! You fucking slim ball! You just come here and fucking mess things around. Your really going to regret it!" I threatened him. I took the hand that wasn't holding him up, and balled it into a fist and held it threaten-glee above my head ready to strike.  
  
"Rei Kashino that is enough! Get out of my class!" The teacher called to me.  
  
I punched him three or four times in the face. By then a couple of men came into the room and tried to pull me off of him. They finally pried me off and I smirked, "Just wait. I'll kill you one of these days. I'll kill you.and that is a promise." I told him  
  
He had a bloody nose, one of his eyes was so bruised it shut closed, and he had some bruises on his face.  
  
I was escorted to the guidance counselor.  
  
"Okay Rei. What in the world were you thinking?" The guidance counselor asked me. I didn't respond. I just sat back into my chair, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He sighed. "Look Rei Kashino. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. If you don't get your act straight you'll end up in a juvenile delinquent center! What happened? You where doing great lately, you were getting into less fights and your grades where slowly improving."  
  
I got up; I had had enough of this crap. "Look! I don't need your babble about how I am doing and where I end up! I don't give a shit. And it is none of your business what is going on in my life, so stay the hell out!" I yelled at him. And with that I left. I was tired of the consistent nagging.  
  
Before I closed the door he said, "Walk out that door today to go home, and don't come back for a month."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I went to my class as slow as I could manage. But, unfortunately I ended up there. "So Mr. Kashino, you couldn't last one month as I suspected. Well, now that Miss Aso doesn't want you, you finally fall. You are so pathetic." Said my sneering teacher.  
  
"Shut up dick head. Go to hell." I simply responded.  
  
"Get out of my class! There is no need for you to be here." He responded annoyed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I got from my seat and left. I didn't go to the guidance counselor, nor the office. I just left the school.  
  
I was still in shock of what Rei did. He just came in and punched the crap out of Ien. Maybe he blamed him for what I am doing. Maybe he is letting his anger out on him. I really didn't really know. I thought about it till lunch. I sat with Harumi and Tatsuya. I noticed that Rei wasn't here.  
  
"Do you know where Rei is?" I asked Harumi coolly. Trying not to sound worried. I couldn't really believe it. No matter what he does to me, I still get worried over him. I hated that. I just want to forget him. Yes, that is exactly what I want.to forget him forever.  
  
"I think he got kicked out." She replied.  
  
"Oh! I forgot!" Tatsuya started, "Rei wanted me to give this to you."  
  
Tatsuya pulled out a thick piece of paper from his pants pocket, and gave it to me. I put it in my pocket, hoping it would send out the message I didn't care about Rei too much.  
  
Harumi looked at me like she could read my mind. She gave me a look and asked, "How long are you going to keep up with this act? We all know you like Rei still. Why the act?"  
  
"What act? I am not acting. And I could care less about Rei." I said confidently.  
  
"That is bull shit. And you know it, Kira. It is really obvious. You know what gives you up? You try too hard. Besides, I am your best friend. You'd think I'd know you by now?"  
  
"That is the thing. You don't know anything about me. You think you do but you don't know the first thing. Rei is the only one that did!" I got up after saying those words. Soon after I realized I gave my self away.  
  
"I know. I was making sure you knew that too." She got up with Tatsuya and went out of the cafeteria.  
  
I sat back down. I was so stupid thinking if I dressed differently, I could away from that. I was so stupid. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I sat on my "bed" just staring at the ceiling. There wasn't anything to do. I was thinking about Kira mostly. I was such a jerk. I loved Kira, and yet I cheated on her with Sana.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT! I am such a baka!" (Baka is Japanese word for idiot, moron)  
  
I got up to leave. I needed to get that out of my mind. I was about to open the door, when the door bell buzzed.  
  
I opened the door and I got pissed.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
So what do you think about it? What is in the note from Rei? Will Kira go back to "innocent" Kira? Who is at Rei's door that made him mad? Find out in the next chapters!  
  
Review!!!! 


	9. Kidnapping

Chapter 9  
  
Hello! Please read and review! It really does help. Please tell me any ideas you may have and I will give you credit for it if I use it. I can take bad reviews. I just want your honest opinion. It really helps.  
  
Answering reviews:  
  
Chichi5: thanx for reading, glad you like it.  
  
Lala()- Don't worry about it, I haven't either.  
  
Kirarie: thanx for the ideas and remarks. They help so I know what to write so that you and others keep reading and reviewing (*hint hint to all of you who haven't reviewed yet*  
  
Thanx for the people who have read it and reviewed it. Any ways, here is Chapter 9 and I hope you like it. WARNING: Has language and evil, meanies trying to get there way. Disclaimer: Me no own Mars  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you find out where I lived?" I asked him. He laughed simply and smiled at me, "its funny how simple minded. It's easy. I just followed you."  
  
"Okay, second question answered. Now answer the first one, shit head." I demanded. I was getting madder by the second.  
  
"Why such the language? Are still mad about that, Rei? It's not like I did anything? Besides, I didn't do anything to you, did I?" he asked.  
  
My temper rose. He was really pissing me off. Ever since I first met him, I didn't like him. He gave me the creeps, and that doesn't happen often.  
  
"BUT YOU DID SOMETHING TO KIRA! And that's why I will NEVER forgive you!!" I yelled at Ien.  
  
He just stood there.he still had that same smirk on. It was the kind of smirk that made you want the punch his face in. I clenched my fist; it was the only thing that would keep me from doing that exact thing.  
  
"That's too bad. I had hoped you felt differently and we could work things out." Ien told me. He shrugged and said, "Oh well." He looked over his shoulder and yelled out, "Okay boys take him in."  
  
Three big thugs came out of the parked limo (author's note: Remember, I told you in chapter one that he was a famous painter) and smothered me with a cloth that had a fume that made me pass out.  
  
I hoped Rei could forgive me. I felt like a dumb-ass. I had to explain things to him. I hade to tell him the truth, for I don't I know I will do something drastic. I don't know what, but I know something drastic. I rushed threw Tokyo's crowded city, trying to reach Rei's apartment.  
  
"Kira?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around and it was Harumi.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"Oh sorry! Didn't know you were still in bitchy mode." Harumi snorted.  
  
"I am sorry Harumi; I am just trying to get to Rei's place. I need to tell him something." I said apologetic.  
  
"It's okay. Wow! You're a lot nicer about this!" she stated heading closer to me (a/n: she behind her a little distance).  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.  
  
"Are you forgetting that he cheated on you for a slut?" she asked me.  
  
I thought.oh ya.he did. I forgot about that...  
  
"Oh.ya.But that doesn't matter now. I need to tell him something. "I explained.  
  
"Oh.so have you read the note yet?" she asked me. I knew that she knew that I forgot about it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You scatter brain, you might want to read it before you do anything." She explained.  
  
"I will later." I told her.  
  
There was some silence. Then Harumi looked at her watch, "Oh shit! I have to meet Tatsuya in 5 minutes!" she exclaimed and rushed off, "See ya later Kira." She waved at the last moment.  
  
I waved back and continued on.  
  
"Kira?" another voice said behind me.  
  
"What now!?" I exclaimed, getting impatient.  
  
As I turned around, I got slugged in the face by a hard fist. All I remember is hitting the floor.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
So what do ya think? Sorry, but she reads the note in a different chapter. Something to tease you to read the other chapters. I know where the story is going to go and end. So I can build to it. ^_^  
  
Please REVIEW NOW!!! 


	10. me, my love and the flowers

Chapter 10  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. It has really helped a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be typing on an old computer listening to a cd on an old, broken cd player if I owned mars. So THERE!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I woke up with the wind breezing on my face and the dirt ground underneath me. I herd nothing except the wind. I felt a stare, I looked around and there was a strawberry blond looking at me. She looked a lot like Kira, with her long hair running down her off yellow sun-dress.  
  
"Kira? Is that you?"  
  
She nodded. Not saying a word.  
  
We were in a field full of flowers; nothing was surrounding us except flowers. No human life visible. Just me, my love, and the flowers.  
  
"Kira! I am so sorry! I was a jerk to cheat on you!" I screamed at her.  
  
She just smiled. I saw a tear flowing from her eye. I walked up to her, and wiped the tear from her face.  
  
She looked up at me and kept smiling. I hugged her and she hugged me back. It was a short while before she pulled away and started to walk away.  
  
I hadn't known to follow or not, so I just stood there, hoping she would show some sign to follow her.  
  
And as if answering my hope she stopped, looked back at me, and nodded me to come forward and follow.  
  
I did so, the rocks on the ground were cutting my ruff feet; but yet it didn't even bother Kira. She just kept walking down the never ending path. Finally she stopped, we were on a cliff. A high, high cliff towering an ocean. I was confused why she had brought me here.  
  
"Kira? Why are we here?" I asked her curiously.  
  
She pointed down at the ocean. I went up to were she was and looked down.  
  
And to my horror, floating above the waves was two dead corpses; my mother and my brother Sei! I looked up a Kira and she was really close to the edge.  
  
"Kira! Don't!" I tried to stop her, but she jumped. I jumped and tried to grab her from the top of the cliff, and with success I grabbed her before she fell on the jagged rocks below.  
  
"Kira! Grab my hand with your other hand! I cant hold you with only one hand!" I yelled at her, gathering all of my strength trying to bring her up.  
  
She didn't say anything but smiled with her presious smile.  
  
Then murmered a couple words and fell.  
  
"I love you, Rei."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Hehe. Okay before you start yelling at me please wait till Chapter 11. It is coming up soon.  
  
But please review this chapter telling me any part you did like. 


	11. This isn't a fairytail

Chapter 11  
  
Okay, thanx for the reviews and for not killing me with what I did ^_^  
  
Now onto the story.or maybe I should stall..  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" I confusingly asked.  
  
"You were crying in a dream so I had to wake you up." A cold voice told me.  
  
I was in a small, dark, cold, wet room. I couldn't see anything except a small dim light reflecting a face only enough for me to know someone was there.  
  
"Who are you? Wait...I know.Ien." I said.  
  
I herd a clapping sound and the lights lit up to see that I was in a jail cell.  
  
"Good, you remembered. I was hoping you would. Well Mr. Kashino, may I call you Rei; it doesn't matter, I will anyways," Ien said, "Rei, I will tell you something and make an offer you CANT refuse."  
  
"Watch me." I blurted out.  
  
"Anyways.you see, I like Kira.I REALLY like Kira. I am planning to marry her, and you see.nothing stands in my way except you. So, I don't want to kill you.to ruin a pretty face.... I am just going to make a deal with you." He told me.  
  
"You can move away to a different country, make no contact with Kira, and never return anywhere near here." He said offering, "or.-"  
  
"I'LL NEVER DO THAT! EVER, YOU SCUMBAG!" I yelled at him, running up to the cell bars; glaring at him.  
  
"Let me finish!" he yelled back, "or. *he snapped his fingers once*"  
  
Kira came out.but not alone. Sana had a blade to Kira's precious neck.  
  
"Or see you precious lady butchered. Your choice." He finished.  
  
I tried to burst open the door, but with no luck.  
  
"REI! Don't do it! Just go!" Kira yelled.  
  
But I couldn't. I couldn't see someone as beautiful, delecate, and wonderful fall into the hands of a pig-cow of a cowardly man; Ien. But then again I couldn't let Kira die.  
  
My brain was racing, I couldn't think straight.  
  
"Tick-tock, Rei. You have 5 secounds." Ien said with a taunting voice.  
  
"TIMES UP! What is your answer? Keep her alive or dead?" Ien said finally.  
  
"."  
  
I took a breath and said,  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
hehe.next chapter is started. Will he keep her alive or witness her death.  
  
Find out in chapter 12.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	12. Sign at the dotted line

Chapter 12  
  
Hello. He he I like the suspense I put into my stories or at least try to. Cuz it makes you wanna read the next one.  
  
Well I like it, maybe you don like it cuz ya have to wait but oh well.  
  
Enjoy Chapter 12, R+R plz!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Heh heh heh! I knew you'd come around. It was only a matter of persuasion." Ien said.  
  
He came closer with a piece of paper and pen, and he gave me both.  
  
I took them quickly and grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"What reason why I shouldn't stab your eye with this pen?" I asked forcefully.  
  
"One word, Kira" he responded coolly.  
  
I looked from him to Kira to Sana.  
  
They were planning this whole thing. The cheating the kidnapping and the dealing. It was all planned.  
  
"DAMN IT!" I cried out and let go of his collar of his shirt.  
  
I looked at the paper he gave me.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh just a document saying you wont ever go into Japan or any other country near it. Just sign at the bottom and I will let you go." Ien said factually.  
  
I looked up from the paper to him, "And what about Kira?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot." He said. He went up to Kira who still had the knife to her neck.  
  
He got out a jewelry box out from his pocket and opened it, "Kira, darling.I love you. Don't let this thing come in between such a special thing. Would you marry me?" He asked bent down on one knee.  
  
Disgust had over whelmed Kira's face. She looked at him and spit right into his face.  
  
Ien took his hand and wiped the spit off and wiped it onto Sana's shirt.  
  
I noticed that threw the whole proposal that she was sad. Did she like him? Is that why she was doing all of this? To please him? I felt kind of sorry for her.  
  
After Ien wiped the spit off, he took the ring out of the box and forced it on her finger. He pressed a button and a noise came from the ring.  
  
"Now don't try to take it off. If you try then it will only hurt Rei." Ien explained to her.  
  
"Let me show you." He said. He tried to take the ring off and as soon as he did I felt a sharp pain in my head. It was like a ringing. I had screamed out in pain.  
  
I was on the ground, I had dropped everything and I had my hands over my ears.  
  
Then the ringing had stopped.  
  
"You see. Simple as that." Ien said finally.  
  
He then turned to me, "Are you done with the signing or do you want another demonstration.  
  
I took the pencil and paper and signed my name. I then flung it at him. He walked back over to me and took it. He looked over it and smirked.  
  
"You see Rei. The villain does win. This isn't a fairytale. You'll be living with the torture forever and I.well I will be happily married." He said and then laughed.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 13 is almost done. 


	13. Wedding dresses and a fellow friend

Chapter 13  
  
Okay thanx for everyone that has read up to this chapter. I am hoping that this frantic will end around 15 but right now it seems like 16-17. Oh well. I am in no hurry.  
  
Even though I am the writer and all but Ien is REALLY getting on my nerves!  
  
R+R!!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Two days later and I haven't seen Kira or heard from her. I am not surprised either. Today is the day I am moving to the U.S. A. I heard that there were race tracks there.  
  
I was all ready to leave but yet I didn't want to go.threw the years I have grown to love this place. Here I met Kira, here me and Kira dated; here were all of my friends like Tatsuya. He already knew I was leaving but didn't know why. And I wasn't going to tell him.  
  
I never went back to school since the attack and all. But I didn't care neither did the school department. They never cared, but that was okay.  
  
I borrowed Hamazaki's trailer service thing. I packed everything I had.which was very little. The biggest thing I had was my bike.  
  
I started off.heading toward the airport.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror.I had a white, silk, wedding dress on. A female that looked like she was in her late thirties was "fitting" my dress. The needles that she put in the dress where poking me all of the time. I was trying so hard not to cry right now. I wanted Rei back or to show up, save the day, and whisk her off of her feet while saying, "Sorry I am late." And give me one of those melting smiles.  
  
I was in so much pain right now, I wanted to collapse and scream out as loudly as I could.  
  
I knew if I allowed only a single tear out, I would not be able to control the others pushing out.  
  
How could Rei just leave me here.to get married to someone as cruel and selfish as Ien. I felt a rush of hate toward Ien, then.  
  
Everything was going okay, until Ien had to show his ugly face and ruin it all. I just want to kill him right now for all he has destroyed.  
  
My parents didn't know about the wedding, nor did I want them too. I wondered if they even missed me. I have been gone for a week or so.  
  
It didn't matter to me now.nothing did.  
  
"All done, miss" said the tailor girl, "Your dress fits.I bet you can't wait till your marriage tomorrow!"  
  
She sounded excited. it made me sick.  
  
"Poor girl.you don't even now what you're talking about." I said rude- fully.I didn't want to be nice to anyone.not one soul.  
  
If I was to suffer.everyone suffers.  
  
She looked back at me with a sad face, "What's wrong? Is it the dress?"  
  
I sighed and told what had happened.  
  
"Oh.I had no idea" she said finally.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." I said rude-fully once more.  
  
"Well.maybe I can get you out of here." she said with a pause.  
  
I suddenly brightened up from my gloomy stage.  
  
"You can, how?" I asked more eagerly than ever.  
  
She went through her purse and handed me the keys of a car.  
  
"Take my car. It's a red jeep." She replied.  
  
"But there are guards in the hallway." I explained to her.  
  
She gave me a sly face, "Not if you take the window."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Okay guys, stay with me here. I am trying to close things up so please keep reading till the end. Oh and by-the-way I hadn't forgotten about the note.  
  
I think next chapter will be when the note is read. So please review and stay tuned to next chapter!!!! 


	14. Racing for time

Chapter 14  
  
Sry guys for not updating fast. I just have been busy with exams and homework. And to top that off I have writers block!!! Grr I hate it.  
  
Anyways..thanx for the many, many reviews. I liked them all (even the couple bad ones).  
  
So now onto the long awaited chapter 13  
  
R+R! _ -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------_  
  
The women gave me some pants and a tank top before I left. That way I wouldn't have to run around in a wedding gown. I knew I owed her a lot. If things work out the way I want them to, then she will get repaid. It was a good thing that I was really skinny, because that window was really small.  
  
When I just got out of the window, I herd Ien's voice, "Kira? How are things going?"  
  
Crap.. "It's going fine." I replied.  
  
Then I started head off into the parking lot. I tried to find the right vehicle. And there it was.a motorcycle. When I was in my "bad" stage I learned how to hot wire a motorcycle. I did so with it and rode off. The wind was blasting threw my hair, whipping it around my face. I was glad I had cut my hair or all of my long hair would have cut my face up.  
  
I stole the person who owned the motorcycle's goggles. He/she didn't keep her helmet there so I was praying that I wouldn't need to use it.  
  
I was heading for Rei's house.that was my destination. I just was hoping he hadn't left yet.  
  
It took only minutes for me to get to his house. I had run threw every red light there was. But I really didn't care then. I saw Tatsuya standing at Rei's door in front of his apartment. *a/n: sry for not showing Tatsuya or his Hirumi. This fic. Mainly contains Rei, Kira and Ien*  
  
"Tatsuya! Please tell me I am in time!" I begged him running up to him out of breath.  
  
He looked down to the floor and said, "I am afraid I can't. He left here to go to the airport for the U.S. 10 minutes ago."  
  
I stopped almost getting there with a face of shock on. I quickly turned around while yelling back, "Thanks Tatsuya!"  
  
I quickly got back on the bike and rode off once more.  
  
I stared at the ticket for the United States. I was going to do this.leave Tokyo, leave Japan and forget about her. *sigh* that was going to be harder than it sounds.I knew that much.  
  
"Kira." the word came to my head for the hundredth time. Boy was I going to miss her. I couldn't believe how cowardly I was acting. I mean.letting her marry someone else.  
  
But what else can I do. He was going to kill her other wise.  
  
*Ding, Ding DING* "Departure for the United States has arrived. Passengers are asked to board now"  
  
I slowly got up from the chair I have been sitting in since I got here. I picked up what little I had and headed off.  
  
I was now in the building of the airport. Running as fast as I could praying, "Please let him be there." "Let me get there in time"  
  
I rushed up to an information booth and asked that lady in there, "United States.departure." That was all I could get out.  
  
The lady looked up and pointed to her left and said, "You had better hurry."  
  
I rushed and ran. I ran up to the plan window just in time.  
  
Just in time.  
  
To see the plan leave.  
  
_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------_  
  
Okay.what do think of it? I have two more chapters to go. Maybe in some cosmic way they will get together or they could go their separate ways. Find out in Chapters 15 + 16!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	15. Final Chapter part 1 Hot Dogs and Mix up...

The Final Chapter...part 1  
  
Hey guys, in honor of this being the last chapter I will post and answer your reviews.  
  
IHearVoices: yes! He didn't leave! Thank-you fate! Thank you rikku! ----um...B ...he left...  
  
Luffy V'shile: AAH! HE left how could he do this AH! I s this enough to Show That Kira and Rei should be together! I guess not AH! ----find out in this chapter if they get back together or not.  
  
Optical Illusions: Hello! This is really, really interesting. I like it a lot. Please update soon! Hehe. You have some spelling errors, but that's okay, I don't mind personally. ----spelling grammars are something I haven't gotten ride of yet, isn't that right IHearVoices?  
  
Kasia: leaving us hanging. I really love it please write more soon please I can't wait. and please keep me posted----here is the last chapter  
  
Destiny():well... I think you portray Kira a little bit off... but otherwise, it's very manga-like :) ----yah I know I do, but who can exactly? Anywaz thanx  
  
That's it! Wish there were more but thanx for all of you people that waited and were patient with me. I just have been SO busy w/ homework and school! Uh! Anyway... here is the final chapter, I hope you like it. I am wanted to do more fanfics, please e-mail me with suggestions and anime/ manga's you want me to write @ tk2205@cox.net _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 15- Hot Dogs and Mix ups  
  
I stared at the plane going further and further away... nothing seemed to be moving or even exist, except that plane.  
  
Tears were running down my fase, more and more by the second. I had lost him...maybe forever. I thought of my love for him as a faerie-tale. Some evil would part us, but in the end we would...we would...ride on his white stallion and ride of into the sun set, living happily ever after.  
  
But I knew for sure that that was a lie. There was no-such thing as a "happily ever after"...the villain won...the lovers lost and separated...  
  
The plane wasn't in site anymore...it hadn't been in sight for a couple of minutes but I still stared off, hoping that maybe...just maybe...the plane would come back, land and Rei would come out with that boyish grin on his face. He would ride off in his motorcycle and get married...or at least kick Ien's butt. I felt Harumi and Tatsuya were behind me, probably thinking of the best approach to tell me it was time to go home.  
  
Finally Harumi came up to me and said, "He left...I wouldn't have ever guessed..."  
  
"He left...," I was still crying hard, "he left because of me..."  
  
I slowly sat down; eyes still glued to the spot where I last saw the plane leave, eventually landing on my knees, hands on the glass window.  
  
"Kira...don't be hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault." She said, trying to comfort me.  
  
I hit my clenched fist on the glass hard; I snapped my head to her direction and yelled, "How would you know? HUH? You don't know what happened? You don't know ANYTHING!" My teeth were clenched, my mouth barely moved except only for to make out the words barely enough to understand it.  
  
I had so many emotions coming at me all at once. I couldn't take it; I hit my fist to the glass once more. Obviously the airport workers knew I was hitting the glass and came over and asked me to stop.  
  
I ignored them, hitting the glass a couple more times.  
  
"Kira, let's go home. We can talk about it at my house over some smoothies." Harumi offered, holding my arm up as to help me up.  
  
I ripped my arm from her grasps, "Don't touch me!" I yelled at her.  
  
Tatsuya finally tried to get me away from the window and get me home.  
  
"Come one Kira...you can do anything you want at home, you're making a seen here."  
  
I closed my eyes, and I leaned my head on the glass with my hand in between for comfort. "I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! Can't you get that into your thick skulls? I just want to sit here! I want to cry. I want...I want...I want REI!" More and more tears went down my face landing onto the red, carpet floor.  
  
The airport security guards had come, they pried me off of the glass saying, "Come on Miss., let's get you home."  
  
I struggled an useless attempt to get back to the glass. I didn't want to leave! Finally, they had to pick me up by my arms and lift me up.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!!" I cried out, struggling once more.  
  
They carried out of the airport and into Tatsuya's SUV. I just couldn't get out of their grasps.  
  
Tatsuya locked the car doors and I just sat there. Looking out of the window, looking at the airport as if, if I left there, then when Rei came back, we would miss him and he would get back onto the plane thinking we had forgot about him. Tears wouldn't seem to stop. I kept on saying, "Come back...come...back."  
  
I couldn't get him out of my mind...  
  
7 years later REI  
  
"Okay sir. Here is your hotdog, that will be $4.88.", said the hotdog vender.  
  
I reached into my back pocket, grabbing my wallet, and bringing it out. When I had opened it something small fell out of it.  
  
It was a girl that seemed familiar to me. It looked like one of those booth pictures. She was behind me with her arms around me, with her long brown hair flowing down. She and I were smiling...I looked at myself. I had a smile on that I hadn't had since ever. She looked really pretty...but I couldn't figure out her name. Was it...Karen...Krista...no those names weren't her name.  
  
KIRA! That's what it was...Kira. "I haven't forgotten about you Kira...I never will...I will only love you." I said to myself.  
  
"Uh...sir...the money."  
  
I snapped back into reality, placed the picture into my wallet and paid the man. I started to walk off, eating the hotdog while I walked.  
  
I wondered what Kira was doing? It had been about 7 years since I last saw her. Hopefully she wasn't married to that jerk...I couldn't remember his name and I didn't want to. Hopefully she had married to someone she loved and had a big family, and she was a famous painter.  
  
"Crap!" I cried out. A big glop of chili dog fell from the hotdog and onto my shirt. I tried to walk and rub it off at the same time. Suddenly I ran into someone.  
  
I looked up; it was a girl about my age. She was young and had short dirty blond hair. She has a sundress with a hat with a scarf around it. Some of the chili dog was stained onto her beautiful dress.  
  
"I am so sorry." I said. I dug into my pocket looking for something to wipe it off. But with no luck I didn't find it.  
  
She laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I will just wash it off."  
  
Whoa. She was really pretty. Prettier than I thought she was when I first looked at her.  
  
"That looks like it won't come out though." I said looking at the stained spot.  
  
"It probably wont, but that's okay." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
I went into my back pocket and grabbed my wallet once more, "Let me at least pay for a new one."  
  
"No no! That's okay." She said pushing my wallet towards me.  
  
"Well what can I do to pay you back?" I asked.  
  
"Tell me your name." she said shortly.  
  
I laughed a little. Typical. A girl to like me. It was obvious. Oh well might as well tell her. What can the harm be?  
  
"My name is-" I started.  
  
"Rei Kashino." Said a female voice behind me.  
  
I spun around and there was a dark haired woman there. My age with a familiarity towards her. She was wearing a dark blue strapless tank top with black jeans. Her hair was in braids down her back.  
  
"Yeah...how did you know that?" I asked questionable.  
  
She smiled with "I know something you don't know" look towards her.  
  
"You don't remember? I know a lot about you, Rei." She responded.  
  
"Yeah, is THAT so?" I was tired of that line. A lot of people had said that in my life and I was quite sick of it.  
  
"Yeah. About your brother. About why you came here from Japan. And about Kira." And with that she went by me.  
  
I was in shock. I had no idea who would know about all of that stuff? Who was she and how did she know all of those things. I yelled after her, "Who are you!?" But she had not responded. She just kept going.  
  
I got tired of the game quickly and grabbed her by the wrist, make in her stoop.  
  
"How do you know those things? And who the hell are you?" I asked forcefully.  
  
"Cause I was there. I was there in Japan. I was there when Ien forced you to leave Japan." She said staring into my eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded once more. Okay, who knew about that? She said she was there! Could it be? Could it be Kira? She was about the size of Kira when I had last seen her. I hoped she was. I didn't know anyone else that knew that was female.  
  
"Think hard...think really hard." She said still staring into my eyes.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"NO! Wrong! Try again!" she yelled at me with hurt eyes.  
  
... ... ... It took me awhile and I figured it out.  
  
"SONA?" I yelled at her tightening my grip around her wrist.  
  
"Ding-Ding-ding. We got a winner here folks." She said sarcastically.  
  
"You DARE to show your face to me after you helped out that slim ball?" I yelled.  
  
"Are you going to let me tell you why are do you wanna keep screaming?" she said.  
  
I thought... "Speak."  
  
"Good now...go to 2439 Elmwood lane. Go to apartment door 67." She told me.  
  
With that she pulled her self from my loosened hand and walked off.  
  
Okay...that was odd.  
  
AT 2439 ELMWOOD LANE  
  
I climbed up the stairs, apparently, room 67 was on the second floor. I went threw the door that connected the stairs and the room hallway and started to look left and right for 67. I didn't know what to expect. Who or what was in that room, what did she want me to see?  
  
Questions buzzed inside my head as I got more nervous and nervous by the second. I finally came upon the room and placed my hand ready to open the door. I took a deep breath erasing my fears and opened it.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
okay...maybe this one wont be the last one. Hmmm...interesting...what? I dont really make a plan I just go with it and read it to make sure it's okay. So don't blame me for what I did....lol  
  
well R+R 


	16. Final Chapter part 2: A Happy silence

Final Chapter Part two  
  
Thanx for reading up to this part. This WILL be the last chapter. Thanx for all of the reviews I got from this story, I wouldn't have came this far with out yall. *tear*  
  
Anywaz, the chapter you have been waiting for. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I opened the door, I peeked my head in and nothing was there except a bed, a table, a microwave, and a suitcase. I guess the person Sana wanted me to see wasn't here. I guess I will wait for them. I sat down at on of the apartment's chairs and looked around. The walls were bare also the desk. My legs were cramping up already... crap...I hate sitting down unless it's sitting on a motorcycle, but that's it.  
  
My legs were starting to really hurt so I decided to stand up. I walked from place to place looking around. When I got to the desk, I noticed it wasn't bare; it had a single bit of old, crumpled paper. I picked it up and read it,  
  
Kira,  
  
I am sorry for whatever trouble I have given you. Did you really mean that you would hate me if I pushed in anymore? Come on Kira, please don't be this way. I know what I did was wrong. I was drunk and stupid; I guess I need you more than I though. Remember Kira, in junior high? We agreed that if you give me that drawing, I'd protect you. I still and always am protecting you, even if I have to protect you from your self. I will always be there for you. I hope you read this in time.  
  
Rei  
  
That was the entire note...Kira? Was this, Kira's apartment? I herd the door being opened behind me. I dropped the paper and turned to face the door.  
  
Coming in was, a female with brown hair tied back into a short pony tale. The female had jean Capri's and a sky blue tank top. She had a crescent moon necklace on.  
  
She looked up at me, dropped her brown purse and gasped.  
  
I hoped she was Kira. I hoped even more that she remembered me and knew who I was.  
  
If she didn't know who I was then it would look like I was robbing the place.  
  
She quickly picked up her purse and took out a can.  
  
It was pepper spray. I put my hands up and said "Hold on now. I can explain why I am here."  
  
She looked at me and said, "I am waiting."  
  
"You see. There was this girl and she told me to go here. I am sorry...by the way...how did you get this letter?" I asked her picking up, slowly mind you, the letter.  
  
"That's none of your business. And what kind of story is that? Who are you?" she yelled, closing her eyes with tears coming down them.  
  
"My name is Rei...Rei Kashino." I told her coming closer to her, "I know who you are Kira..."  
  
Her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Rei? Is that...really you?" she said softly, slowly putting the spray down.  
  
"Yes it's me..." I got closer to her and put my arms around her.  
  
We stood there...she was crying and I was comforting her.  
  
I had to thank Sana now, I guess. I was so happy...nothing could get in our way again. Nothing...  
  
"Rei...please don't ever leave me again. I missed you so much...don't ever leave me again...never." She said softly, still crying threw the words, "promise you won't..."  
  
"I am promise...I will never let you go again...not now, not ever." I said without even thinking.  
  
This was meant to be...we were meant to be. Ien was probably miles away and couldn't separate us like that.  
  
Kira  
  
I stayed there tear by tear came from my eyes. Rei's arms around me, comforting me...I didn't want this to end.  
  
Suddenly he pulled me away from his arms and looked at me.  
  
"Kira...I know we just reacquainted and met once more. I mean to say is...," and with this he bent on one knee and said, "Kira...my love...I don't want to loose you again. This love I have for you will never end. I love you and...would you...would you...marry me? Would you stay with me...forever and ever? I don't have a ring, but I can get one. We could live together and...maybe start a family. Of COURSE if you're ready..."  
  
He purposed to me...I couldn't believe it...  
  
"Oh Rei...I can't say anything but...yes." I told him. He got up, smiling with that boyish grin I loved so much and we kissed.  
  
I had almost forgotten how wonderful his kisses were. My heart has dancing with joy.  
  
We released and we hugged. I didn't know what adventures lied ahead, knowing Rei there were going to be a few, but I knew one thing for sure...I guess some fairy-tales do end up as "happily ever."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Well how did you like it? Yes, this is the last chapter of the series...but hey...there might be a Powers of Love 2  
  
Hmmm....*hint hint*  
  
Anywaz, please tell me what you think of it. Thanx for everyone that has reviewed continusly. ^_^  
  
I will be doing more fanfics. There are a couple coming out soon.  
  
But first I have to get a leap for the Marmalade Boy fic.  
  
Oh well, I will miss yall a lot. Much love to ya all! Bye bye 


End file.
